Speechless
by fascinated
Summary: Sometimes she could render him speechless. Continuation of Without You.


Author note: Hope you enjoy it; this is the sequel to Without you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Speechless by the Veronicas.

…

Speechless

Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home 

Neji was proud, no, way more than proud, he had never been more proud that at this moment in time. Nothing he would do would make him feel as accomplished as seeing his Sakura achieve this rank. After all his best friend of 6 years had been promoted to ANBU Chief Medic and that was her dream. A dream he helped achieve, him and not her so-called teammates.

And he felt so proud and special to be here with her in this special moment, to get to celebrate it with her, to bask in her utter happiness. It was **HIS** girl out there getting her tattoo revised to show her new statute without so much has a moan of pain.

It was true that over the years, he got a little more than possessive of her, but could we really blame him? She was always there for him. They became ANBU together, he became her chief squad-so he could always have an eye on her, and thus protect her even if she was more than able to do it, but he was a little bit protective when it came down to her. He would never forgive himself if anything were to ever happen to Sakura, she was his lifeline, his light in the dark.

She was there when the clan became too oppressive, always there to help him have fun and make him relax, take care of him when he was sick or injured, and so forth. It became a need for him to always be at her side, more often than not they would even sleep together, because their line of work was so disturbing that they often had gruesome nightmare, and since they were ANBU they couldn't talk to anyone except themselves, they would help each other accept what they had to do in order to survive.

That was why he became possessive, they became ANBU at 15 years old, they trained together every day, and they would eat every meal and sleep every night together. He was always with her day in and day out, always by her side, ready to catch were she to fall but mainly to stand proud for every achievement she managed. She was the same though, always ready to encourage him, to push him to get better, to accept his place within his clan, to be more patient with his teammate Lee and just to appreciate life for it could cease at any moment.

It became natural, no one could take her place at his side, like no one could take his place in her life so why bother, and he was there to stay.

He was jealous when Naruto or Sasuke would come and hog her, thus disrupting their time together. Moreover, it was getting more and more difficult for him to let them near her, like it was near impossible for him to let her go on missions with Team 7, because she was part of **HIS** team now, and it was damn time Tsunade understand it!

That was why he dreaded tomorrow because Sakura had a mission with them and he couldn't go with her. But then how could he make sure she was okay? That she was taken care of? That she was unhurt, even if she had the higher rank of the team?

That was something he would like to see, when the boys of team 7 –because seriously they were no men- would see that "sweet and innocent" Sakura was an ANBU, and a damn good one at that! Maybe he would come with her at their meeting point tomorrow just to savor their face when seeing Sakura in her ANBU uniform and that she would be the team captain.

They would see that she had grown without them, and maybe finally see that she was way out of their league and let her in peace and with him!

 _Wishful thinking Neji!_ But since a few years, Neji had realized that the feelings he had for his best friend had changed and became way deeper.

 _Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life  
_

He had a hard time admitting it to himself, but yes, he had fallen in love with his best friend and he wasn't sure if she returned it.

Because sure they were always touching in some way or other, and yes there might admittedly have been some kisses, and they may have lost their virginity to one other when they were 16, and they could have said "I love you" to each other.

However, the fact was that he didn't know if she meant it as a friend- a best friend- or as a lover. The lines were blurred, and he didn't know what they were exactly, because they weren't forthcoming when it was about feeling- I mean they were ANBU, they couldn't really express feelings, it was seen as a weakness.

So when asked the question, they would answer that yes they were only best friends, but that didn't mean he couldn't ruin each date that Sakura had- few and far in-between they might be-, because no one was good enough for her. Except him that was.

First, he had to confess and that was the hardest part. In addition, the clan was breathing down his neck that he take a bride. They wanted him to take a meek Hyuuga for spouse when the only one he wanted was the spirited, lively, powerful, and gorgeous best friend of his.

He absolutely had to speak to her before she went on her mission because he knew that this particular mission would take a few months to complete. That was why he had reserved a table at Sakura's favorite restaurant, and then he had rented her favorite film, it would be the same routine as each time when one of them had to go on a long mission without the other, as rare as it was.

 _Cuz you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you  
_

The door opened and Sakura went to Neji's side while poking at her improved tattoo.

"Ready for our night together, Blossom?" asked Neji, using her ANBU nickname.

"But why, of course Raven" responded Sakura with a wide smile.

Taking her hand in his, Neji led her out of the ANBU quarter and down the road to the dango restaurant. They went to their booth and without even looking at the menu commanded their food when the waiter came. It didn't escape Neji notice that he was looking up and down at an oblivious Sakura, forcing Neji to press himself next to her and glare at him until he was sweating bullet and racing away from their table.

 __ _I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you were different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no  
_

"Sakura…"

It was so hard to try and explain what went on in his head when each and every morning he woke up happy because she was next to him. That even though training was grueling and his clan was making things difficult for him, a simple smile from her could make everything right again. That just smelling her sweet scent could erase all the feeling and odor of blood from his hand and the sound of death from inside his head. That he knew that she would always be by his side, as his confident, his best friend, his partner.

"Yes, Neji-kun? Is everything alright? You have been spacing out on me all day? Is it because of tomorrow's mission?"

Maybe it was finally time to say it, to find words to express the tightening of his throat every time she smiled his way, the flutter of butterflies in his belly every time she laughed, being breathless to each and every kiss she bestowed on him.

 _Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life  
_

"In a way it is Sakura. I don't want you to leave for so long without knowing the truth. Actually, I don't want you to leave without me as your back-up at all…"

"Come on Neji! You know I am more than capable! You were with me just a few moments ago when I went to get my ANBU tattoo revised!" Cheeks reddening with anger, and eyes twinkling, Sakura was breathtaking to Neji, even more than she always was.

 _You leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
Oh no  
My everything to you  
_

"I know that Sakura. But the thing is that I'm possessive of you, I'm jealous of Team 7 because they will be with you for the next few months, they will get to see you every day, they will get to see you smile, to hear your voice and your laugh. But mostly, they will get your time! And I'm the one who is supposed to get all of that. I'm your teammate, I'm your best friend!"

"Are you really just my best friend though Neji?" Sakura had calmed considerably throughout Neji's speech and was now smiling sweetly and secretly. "You have been more than my teammate and my best friend for years. You're the person I wake up to and fell asleep with, you are the one that make me smile, and laugh and hope for the future because it will be by your side. Neji, you are my everything."

 _You leave me speechless  
(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)  
You leave me breathless  
(it's something that you do I can't explain)  
I run a million miles just to hear you say my name  
Baby  
_

It would seems that once again, Sakura had managed to render Neji speechless, that she once again was the one capable of putting words on Neji's feelings and thoughts.

"Sakura, I love you too."

 _You leave me speechless  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
My everything to you_

…

AN: Took me a few years but I finally finished this oneshot. Hope you enjoyed it and don't hesitate to make helpful remarks for me to improve my writing – other than taking years to finish it! haha


End file.
